el accidente de harima
by Julian De Yamiel
Summary: es posible que la felicidad la cause una accidemnte? lo veremos. ErixHarima


El accidente del Harima, ¿el poder del amor

El accidente del Harima, ¿el poder del amor?

Era ya bastante tarde, el calor molestaba lo suficiente como para no dejar dormir. Que mas se podía hacer sino permanecer destapada y despierta, y mas aun si el estaba tan lejos, para que insistir en que el calor la mantenía despierta, era en esos momento que definitivamente Hige le había afectado de una manera tal que ni el sueño podía conciliar, sin embargo ella no era débil, ella sabe muy bien que debe de ser fuerte y no caer en la "tentación por así decirlo.

Ya era de mañana, Itoko se había ido ya hace rato para la escuela, el no quería ir, no después de lo que pasó en casa de Tenma-chan, era definitivo, jamás podría acercarse a ella como el quisiera y revelar sus mas profundos sentimiento, sin embargo, era su deber como Mangaka ver a su musa para inspirarse, así que tomo sus cosas y salió rápidamente del apartamento.

La calle estaba desierta, solo se escuchaba el motor de la motocicleta de harima, definitivamente era un ida tranquilo y hermoso y lo seria mas aun si su querida Tenma-chan estuviera con el, pero al no ser así solo la tristeza lo albergaba, es como si pudiera ver claramente todo ese dolor convertido en una enorme caja volando hacia el, lamentablemente esa caja era real, resulta que si había una caja y le dio de lleno en le rostro dándole de lleno en el rostro, lanzándolo lejos de la motocicleta y cayendo inconsciente en el pavimento.

Curiosamente, cerca de ahí Eri-chan iba de paso pues se le había hecho tarde y había visto como aquella enorme caja caía de la ventana de una enorme oficina y caía de lleno en harima. Pidió a su mayordomo detenerse y salió del carro, corrió rápidamente hacia el y todavía pudo ver que estaba algo consciente, sus lentes habían caído y sangraba ligeramente de la sien.

Eri- Hige, porque no lo esquivaste, te llevare a un hospital.

Harima-Hime….tu….

Sin más cayó inconsciente y no despertó sino después de varias en un enorme lugar. Estaba bastante iluminado y un gran sujeto con túnicas blancas se le acercó en medio de la nada.

El- hola harima, te he manda do una señal.

Harima- ¿una señal??

El- si, y te envié uno de mis Ángeles, esperemos que decidas quedarte con el.

Harima- yo, pero… no se

El- no te preocupes todo saldrá bien.

El sujeto se fue alejando entrando en un fuerte resplandor y Harima al fin despertó, se encontraba en la cama de un hospital, a su lado había alguien, era… Eri-san, que permanecía leyendo una revista.

Harima-esto…Hime-san. Tú me has estado cuidando.

Eri- ¡ya despertaste!!Que bien ya me tenias preocupada.

Algo había cambiado, el no sabia que era, pero ante las palabras de Eri-san su corazón latía muy rápido, o más bien, no solo son sus palabras, su sola presencia.

Harima- ¿que fue lo que me pasó?

Eri-esto…pues una caja enorme te callo encima mientras conducías tu motocicleta, tienes mucha suerte de estar vivo.

Harima- ¿tu me trajiste?? Eri-Hime

Eri-pues… (Ya bastante sonrojada) ¿Pues si no te podía dejar ahí verdad??

Harima- hai, es cierto…gracias Hime-chan.

Ahora era Eri que no sabia que estaba pasando, harima era muy amable, definitivamente esto estaba mal, ya estaba lo suficientemente confundida como para que Hige le dijera esas cosas, es que acaso el podría…

Esa idea paso por su mente mientras harima no podía dejar de observar la, era definitivamente hermosa, pero nunca se había dado cuenta de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Harima- esto…higue-chan, tu ¿quieres salir conmigo después de salir del hospital??

Un balde de agua no es suficiente para describir la sensación de tal proposición, que haría ahora, definitivamente quería ir, y eso en verdad la asustaba, necesitaba actuar rápido.

Eri- pues veras higue, yo….si.

El tiempo se había detenido y ahora una nueva historia se estaba escribiendo, el hilo de la vida de dos personas estaba siendo tejido por el amor y no había nada que se pudiera mas que posiblemente dejarse llevar.

Continuara.


End file.
